


Falling on Ice for You

by Numzys, SoulKatana, twinklyherbert



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numzys/pseuds/Numzys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKatana/pseuds/SoulKatana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyherbert/pseuds/twinklyherbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was December 23rd, and Dave was at an early Christmas party. People were spread around the apartment, talking and enjoying the music that was playing. Before he could relax too much, the power cut out and a scream echoed out through the apartment. A blizzard raged outside and trapped the group in for a long, cold night.</p>
<p>EDIT: As of  2015-12-23 this has been discontinued. This may change, but it most likely will not. Sorry for any inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! ((my co-author told me to be enthusiastic haha I'm not gritting my teeth what are you talking about))  
> So this is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and I worked really hard on it. ((totally didn't yank my hair out over my co-author's stupidity))  
> I really hope you guys enjoy it and I'll reply to any comments you leave. ((I feel like Vriska impersonating Feferi))  
> I'll try to keep it updated as much as possible.  
> Also I would like to thank my friend Satan ((they didn't want to be named and they don't have an Ao3 account)) for being my beta. Without them, this would even worse than it already is.  
> Enjoy!!!  
> -Teg  
> \-------  
> Yo, Mari here or Numzys, or Num or whatever floats your effing boat. Heh, If you didn't noticed I'm the awesome co-author of this fab fanfiction. Ooh, Also, in this chapter I colored the Pesterchum and gave it font so it resembles the actual font and color from the actual webcomic. It took a bit a of work but doesn't it look like, totally awesome? Haha, thanks for reading, drop dem kudos, comments and whatever the hell there is~  
> -M

Dave’s laptop chirped as it sat on his desk in front of him. He jolted forward and he realized he had dozed off. He looked at his screen and found his music app still playing a preset playlist. Sighing, Dave closed FreshJamz and his computer chirped again. He opened his Pesterchum to see a conversation with Rose flashing rapidly. Dave pinched the bridge of his nose before reading what she had to say.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:24 --

 

TT: Dave I understand that you may be busy at this hour.  
TT: Despite that, I request your assistance.  
TG: fuck yeah im busy  
TG: i was totally not napping at 3 in the afternoon like a fucking baby or some shit  
TG: thats the very opposite of what i was doing  
TT: That is quite interesting, Dave, but I still need your help.  
TG: yeah ok what do you need  
TT: It appears that I have been invited to a party.  
TT: I am required to bring at least one friend of my choice, and I am well too aware of your love of parties.  
TG: are you inviting me to come to a party  
TT: Yes.  
TG: whos is it  
TT: A good friend of mine.  
TG: yeah i got that but whats their name  
TG: i need more than “a good friend of mine”  
TG: thats as specific as saying “come to my house” to a complete stranger  
TT: Tavros and Rufioh.  
TT: Rufioh decided that he wanted to have a Christmas party at his apartment, so Tavros was forced to agree.  
TG: whats the catch  
TT: All you have to do is help me make and set up the decorations.  
TG: god damn it  
TG: fine  
TG: wait so if were making the decorations now  
TG: when is the party  
TT: It’s next Saturday at Rufioh’s apartment.  
TT: I’ll give you the directions later.  
TT: Or I suppose we could just go together, if that would be easier.  
TG: yeah thats fine and dandy but  
TG: when should i be over  
TG: to tap out the fine ass decorations for this shitty party  
TT: Please be at my dorm room by 16:00PM.  
TG: isnt that just four  
TT: Precisely.  
TG: okay fine  
TG: see you then  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:27 --

Dave closed his laptop and snatched his shades off of the desk. Making his way to the bathroom, he overheard his brother, Dirk, talking on the phone. He sounded slightly upset, but his face gave no indication of anything.

Dave glanced in the bathroom mirror, noticing his hair was flat against his head and unbrushed. As he began styling his ice blonde hair, Dirk entered the bathroom and stood next to him, looking in the mirror. His hair was also unstyled, his usual spiked hair lying flat against the back of his head.

“Dave,” Dirk said, picking up a jar of hair gel.

“What?” Dave put down his comb and picked up an unopened bottle of hair gel.

Opening the jar, Dirk replied, “I need to go out and pick some stuff up. Need anything besides pizza?”

Dave squeezed the now open jar of hair gel and applied it to his hair. “Apple juice would be good. Oh, and I’m going over to Rose’s for a bit.”

Turning to face him, Dirk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Really now?”

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades as he finished styling his hair. “She asked if I could help with party decorations for this person I haven't met or something.”

“And you agreed? Wow, I didn’t know I was living with fucking Mother Teresa all of a sudden.” Dirk turned back to the mirror and began to apply the gel on his hands to his hair as Dave rinsed the extra gel off in the sink.

“Well she said I could come if I helped out, so why the hell not. I get into a party free and all I have to do is help make shit. Sounds like a great fucking deal to me.”

Dirk chuckled. “Be safe out there now. Don’t want you getting any girl pregnant now do you?”

Rolling his eyes again, Dave checked the time. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Rose’s house if he walked, as it was 4:36 right now. He went into his room, grabbed his phone off of his desk, and quickly changed out of his dirty clothes into fresh ones from a basket outside his door.

Dave quickly checked the temperature outside and decided to grab his black beanie and red scarf from his closet, considering it was below freezing outside. He walked over to the apartment door and stuffed his phone into his back pocket as he threw on his shoes and jacket. Dave threw open the door and headed out.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of Rose’s dorm room, having stopped at a gas station and picked up a case of soda and a few bags of gummies. He knocked on the door and heard a loud crash and shuffling come from inside.

“Hi, Dave!” Jade grinned at him as she opened the door. He had nearly forgotten that she was roommates with Rose. The dorm had three rooms: a bathroom, the living room, and the single bedroom holding two twin beds.

“Yo, Jade. Good to see ya.” Jade made room for him and he stepped into the dorm room, seeing Rose sitting in their living room, gluing pieces of paper onto a white banner. “So what the fuck did you want me to do, Rose?”

Without glancing up at him, Rose responded, “Hello, Dave. Make yourself at home, as long as you do so while helping us.” She set down the bottle of glue she was holding and grabbed a piece of construction paper.

“Cool. I bought candy and soda.” Dave set the bag on the couch and sat down next to it. He pulled out one of the bags of gummies and opened it, offering a handful to Rose.

The blonde girl accepted the chewy candy and popped a few into her mouth, making sure not to smear her black lipstick. “I need you to take those,” she said, pointing at a pile of cut out box letters, “and use them as templates so you can write the words MERRY CHRISTMAS all nicely. Can you handle that?”

Jade snickered as Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Yeah sure, but can't you just glue them down instead?”  
“We don’t have enough letters to do that, and we need the paper for other things.” Rose picked up a glue handle and passed it to Jade who was sitting at a desk.

“Yeah, okay. Move, then.” Rose scooted over and Dave slid down onto the floor next to her. He picked up one of the letters and placed it on the banner. “So just straight across?”

“Yeah, as straight as you can get it, considering you’re the least straight person I know,” she said, a smirk outlining her voice.

Dave sighed as he picked up a pencil and began to trace the letter M. “Damn, I dunno if I can stand a whole week of your sick fires, Rose. I might just have to ditch.” Dave shrugged indifferently.

Rose covered her mouth with her fingers to keep herself from laughing. “You wouldn’t want to do that, Dave. There’ll be a lot of attractive young men at the party, you know.”

Dave sighed deeply. “You better be right, Lalonde.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy how are you fabulous people? Okay this time I don't want to rip my co-editor's intestines out and strangle her with them. Heh  
> Okay like the blizzard fun begins at the end of this chapter and continues in chapter three so squeee  
> Okay I don't have anything more to say but  
> Enjoy!!!  
> -Teg  
> \--------  
> Yooooooooo, how's it rolling? Enjoy this totally fabulous chapter! More will come! Prepare yourselves >:]  
> Hopefully my intestines are intact by then~  
> ((Here's the chapter, Hammer~ <3))  
> Enjoy!!  
> -M

John made a noise of annoyance as his friend yanked him off of the couch. He had been playing a videogame on her 3DS and she’d finally gotten bored enough to come and bother him.  


“What do you want, Vriska?” John asked as she frowned at him. She’d invited him over into her dorm room so she could show him one of her newer PS3 games, but he was uninterested and instead picked up her 3DS.  


“Are you seriously coming to the party dressed like that? Tsk tsk, and here I thought you would at least think of your friends,” Vriska shook her head but she was unable to keep the smile off of her face. “Now go to your dorm room and change so you can look good!”  


John was dumbfounded. “Wait, what party?” He had been wondering why Vriska had bothered to put on a dress, even though she still wore a pair of black skinny jeans underneath it.  


Vriska rolled her eyes as she stepped back. “God, you sure are slow! Tavros’s bro is throwing a Christmas party at his apartment! We have to at least drop in for some beer.” Her small accent kicked in, causing every word that had a b to sound odd.  


“We’re too young to drink, Vriska,” John stated, crossing his arms. It took him a moment for what she said to settle in. “I- I knew that but- wait, did you just invite me to a party? Like- like a… date?” His voice lowered as he finished the sentence, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.  


Vriska deadpanned before hitting her palm against his arm. “No, dumbass! It’s a party, not some fucking high class restaurant! Now go before you embarrass yourself any further.”  


A few minutes later, John and Vriska were exiting the dormitory. They had on their jackets and hats, despite the fact that John was well adjusted to harsh cold from living in Washington most of his life. He hadn’t bothered to change, just grabbed a jacket and hat along with a pair of shoes.  


“Come on, John. Pick up the pace! My sister can walk faster than you in the highest heels you’ve ever seen!” she complained as she ushered him out of the door.  


John rolled his eyes, but quickened his pace nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah. How far away does Tavros live, anyway?”  


“You mean Rufioh? He lives a block or two that way.” Vriska pointed at a bundle of buildings as they walked through the parking lot.  


“How many people will be there?” John frowned, his slightly buck teeth showing a bit. He wasn’t very fond of social situations, but he knew to be kind to everyone he meets unless they prove themselves to be unworthy of kindness.  


Vriska smiled. “Not too many. Why? Are you hoping to meet somebody there?” she nudged his side with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows. John sighed at this, causing her to laugh loudly.  


“No, Vriska. I just wanted to know if I have to meet anybody new,” John said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.  


“Maybe a face or two will be new, but you’ll know most of them. Come on though, it’s freezing out, and we have a party to crash!” Vriska laughed, gripping John’s hand before dashing down the sidewalk. He was forced into run while he was dragged away from the college dorm where he lived. John eventually began laughing as the people they passed gave them amused looks of confusion.  


It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the apartment complex, but by then they were panting and their faces were pink from the cold. A few other people were entering the building, but he didn’t recognize them from the angle he was at.  
Vriska pulled him into the elevator before the doors closed. Two other people stood in the elevator with them, both woman who appeared to be older than them.  


“John?” one of the girls spoke to him, raising a hand tentatively. John turned to face her, and that’s when he finally realized who it was.  


“Jane!” John stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around Jane’s stomach tightly and squeezed once.He pulled away quickly and looked at her. “I didn’t know you were in New York!”  


Jane let out a laugh. “I just arrived a few days ago. Roxy wanted to visit her mom and sister and insisted I attend.”  


John laughed, before remembering that there were other people in the elevator. “Oh, uh, sorry.” John turned to Vriska, who had her arms crossed and was looking at him with a weird expression. “Jane, this is my friend, Vriska. Vriska, this is my cousin.”  


The two exchanged polite greetings as the elevator came to a stop at the ninth floor. Vriska said that this was their stop, so John excused himself and exited the elevator.  


“Wait, Johnny!” Roxy called out to him as they stepped out of the elevator. “This is the floor we get off of too, silly!”  


“Excuse her, she was drinking a bit before we left. We were invited to an early Christmas party by our friend, Rufioh and his little brother Tavros.” Jane walked over to John with Roxy in tow, their hands linked together. John noticed but refrained from saying anything.  


“Oh, really? We’re heading there too! Right, Vriska?” John nudged his friend and she rolled her eyes before nodding.  


“Tavros invited me and I ended up inviting John because he said it was fine by him.” She shrugged indifferently as they stopped in front of an apartment.  


John knocked on the door and it immediately swung open. A girl stood in front of them, grinning ear to ear. “Hi, guys!” she greeted cheerfully before stepping aside. “Come on in!”  


Inside there were more people scattered about. Rufioh was leaning on the kitchen counter in the back having a conversation with somebody John didn’t recognize. Tavros and Gamzee were sitting on the couch and Tavros smiled and gave a small wave when he saw them enter. Another girl that John didn’t recognize was sitting on the seat across from them, sipping something from a mug.The girl that let them in walked giddily around to two blondes, a boy and girl, who were standing near the entrance of the small hallway.  


Rufioh looked over to the door, noticing the group that just entered. He stood up fully and greeted them happily. The other person there waved politely, and Jane and Roxy walked over to them. Roxy was practically jumping up and down with joy, even though she was wearing high heels.  


“John,” somebody behind him said his name, obviously a female. He turned around to face them and saw his friend Rose.  


“Hey, Rose!” John smiled widely, his buck teeth showing. “Long time no see!”  


“Yes, it has been awhile, despite the small fact that we attend the same college,” Rose agreed, nodding her head.  


John laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. Too bad we don’t have any classes together,” he said sheepishly. “Oh! You’ve met Vriska, right?”  


“Yes, you have introduced me to your friend before.” Rose nodded at her and Vriska smirked, giggling a little  


“Great greeting, Lalonde. Great to speak to you once again.” Vriska rolled her eyes as her smirk grew.  


“Always my pleasure, Serket.” Rose returned the smirk, her black colored lips pulling to one side.  


John realized that the girl that let them in was somewhere else and the other blonde was watching them with a straight face. He was wearing sunglasses, a beanie, and a red scarf despite being inside. Rose caught his gaze and cleared her throat.  


“John, Vriska, I would like to introduce you two to my friend, Dave. I would also introduce you to Jade, but she is away at the moment.” Rose gestured a hand to the blonde boy standing there. Dave nodded once as if he was greeting them.  


“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” John waved and grinned, his monster teeth showing.  


“You too.” Dave nodded again, trying not to blurt something stupid.  


Rose looked between the two of them with her signature smirk before turning to Vriska and saying, “I suppose we should leave these two to enjoy themselves. Would you care to get something to drink?”  


Vriska laughed. “Only if there’s alcohol in it.” she said, turning away from the boys.  


Rose leaned over and whispered something in Dave’s ear,causing his cheeks to flush before she followed Vriska into the kitchen. John watched as they walked away, wondering what Rose had said.  


John turned back to Dave, who was no longer blushing, and smiled. John liked his sunglasses and beanie, but didn’t think he really needed to have them on inside. “So,” he started, “what kind of things do you like to do? Do you know any good movies?”  


Dave shrugged. “I don’t really watch many movies,” he stated. “Usually just listen to music or mess around with my turntables. But based off of your shirt, I’m going to guess you’re into Ghostbusters.”  


John looked at his shirt. Sure enough, his white tee shirt had the Ghostbusters symbol on it. Looking back up, he let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m kind of a fanatic for movies, but they’re good, I swear! I guess you could call me a dork for them,” he admitted.  


“Well, I, in particular, have nothing against dorks. Actually, in fact, I kinda like them.” Dave shrugged indifferently, trying not to smirk as John gave him a surprised look.  


John’s face flushed a bright pink and he averted his eyes, looking toward the door. “I- Thanks, I guess.”  


“Sure, man. Wanna sit?” Dave nodded his head toward the couch and John glanced at it before agreeing.  


Sitting on one of the two couches in the living room, John and Dave continued to talk about various things. They enjoyed themselves, John laughing at Dave’s jokes while Dave tried not to call his buck teeth cute. Rufioh was about to turn on a movie for them to watch when the power cut off and the sound of wind blowing and snow falling at great speeds out the window interrupted them. A blizzard was starting, as well as the beginning of a long night.

 


	3. Discontinued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story has been discontinued, but I thought that you at least deserve to see what I've already wrote, considering today is the 23rd of December, the date this story takes place on. This chapter is not finished and probably never will be, as well as there are many grammatical errors. I apologize for any of you who actually liked this story, but I don't have any ideas left for it and everything I have is a jumbled mess. A bunch of you have read it somewhat recently, and I'm sorry that it won't be edited again. If, by any chance, it will be updated again, then this chapter will be deleted and posted again with the rest of the contents. I am, however, working on another story, so that may be posted at some point. Thank you.

Someone screamed, a high pitched noise that hurt John’s ears and made him wince. Dave’s eyes had trouble adjusting under the darkness from his shades, but he refused to remove them. He glanced around, finding Jade curled into a ball on the floor.

An arm found its way around Dave’s arm as John clung onto him. Dave cracked a smile momentarily and he wrapped his arm around John’s arm so they were linked. After a minute, John’s eyes adjusted and he stood up.

Dave watched as John walked over and kneeled down next to Jade and placed a hand on her back. People were talking again, but it was hushed. The loudest noise was the wind howling outside. 

Jade finally calmed down and excused herself, escaping to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. John stepped over to where Dave was sitting on the couch, but didn’t sit down just yet. By then, Rufioh had lit candles and placed them in the living room and kitchen. He knocked on the bathroom door and handed Jade a candle and she thanked him politely.

John noticed that Dave sported his hat and scarf, and sadly, his shades. “Dave,” John whined. “Take off your shades. It’s almost pitch black in here.”

Dave didn’t respond, only pulled out his phone. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at John’s eyes. John squeaked and covered his eyes, spinning away from Dave. “Dude, you sounded like a groundhog that saw its shadow. Hide back in your hole, you furry demon, it’s too early to be awake.”

John sighed and turned to face Dave again. “Is that seriously the best insult you can come up with? Calling me a groundhog? Dude, I seriously thought you could do better than that.” 

Dave shrugged and turned off his flashlight. “Yeah, yeah. Do you know how creepy groundhogs look though? They look like a beaver and a mole cha chaed real smooth.”

“Thanks, Dave. I seriously needed that mental image. Now can we  _ please _ have a real conversation? This is kinda weird.” John plopped down on the couch next to Dave and turned so he was facing him fully.

“Yeah, sure, bro. What would you like to talk about?” Dave realized that John might think he was making fun of his buck teeth, so he decided to go along with his plan of changing the topic. In all honesty, Dave thought John’s teeth were the most adorable thing he’s seen in years. Of course, he’d never tell him this.

“I dunno. Hey, why are you wearing your scarf and hat? Can’t you at least take those off?” John picked up on of the ends of the scarf and tugged lightly on it.

“What, you can’t wait to see my legendary Strider neck? Keep it in your pants, John.” Dave smirked when he saw John’s face flush.

“Strider?” John asked, deciding to ignore his comment. He shifted so he was sitting on his legs while still facing Dave.

“Can’t you tell a last name from a first? Jeez, I didn’t realize how stupid a dork could be.” Dave jokingly shook his head back and forth.

“Oh. Oh! I guess I should tell you my last name then. It’s Egbert, by the way.” John laughed before shifting again so his legs were crossed in front of him.

“John Egbert, huh? Wow, your name matches your personality perfectly. You’re a dork through and through,” Dave muttered, shaking his head again.

“Yeah, and the name ‘Dave Strider’ sounds like it belongs to an asshole, so it’s perfect for you,” John shoots back.


End file.
